


Better Safe Than Sorry

by Jellybean96



Series: Life + Moments + MacRiley [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Mac and Riley discover something unexpected during her examination after she's grabbed on a mission gone wrong.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Life + Moments + MacRiley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130345
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	Better Safe Than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for this little universe! This one was so fun to do, and it took a while for me to actually get the ending how I wanted it. But now I think it is, so I'm posting.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Riley!" Mac shouts through the warehouse, his eyes darting frantically in every possible direction as his feet carry him quickly across the floor. His heart is beating rapidly inside his chest, both from the natural adrenaline of the operation, as well as the fear of what might have happened to his fiancé. It's all he's been thinking about since she got grabbed by the guy they were chasing.

She shouldn't have even been grabbed in the first place, but they weren't expecting the hiccup in the plan that happened so, as usual, they had to improvise, think on their feet and make it up as they went along. Meaning Riley ended up getting caught and taken somewhere else. It had taken everything within him at that moment to not go off the rails to find her. They had to be smart about things. If they didn't do things right then it could all go very wrong very fast.

Most of what happened after realizing Riley was grabbed is a bit of a blur for him. He doesn't remember what he said or did, or what anyone else said or did. His mind had only been focused on getting back the single most important person in his life; Riley.

And that's exactly what he plans on doing, breathing heavily as he busts open every door he comes across. He moves quickly through the hallways in search of the love of his life, hoping with everything he has that he isn't too late.

"Riley!" he shouts again as he reaches one of the final doors in the hallway, praying to whoever's listening that she's in one of the rooms and can hear him yelling—her comm had stopped working seconds after she was taken.

"M-mac?"

Spinning in the direction of the familiar voice, he breaks down the door that's in his way and darts across the concrete floor, skidding to a stop when he sees Riley sitting in a chair near the center of the room; her hands are tied together behind her back and her ankles are bound to the legs of the chair. She has a few cuts and scrapes across her face, small droplets of blood staining the fabric of her jeans. He drops to his knees in front of her, carefully cupping her face in his hands and brushing her hair back. "Riles, hey, I'm here. I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

She swallows thickly. "I'm fine. They roughed me up a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He cracks the smallest of smiles at her attempt to lighten the mood. Then he whips out his pocket knife and quickly cuts the ropes that are holding her down.

She's in his arms the instant he cuts the last binding, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his neck, her body shaking as she starts to cry, no doubt out of pure relief.

Mac's as gentle as possible as he keeps a secure hold on his fiancé, cupping the back of her head and closing his eyes, savoring the moment. He was so beyond terrified that he'd lost her; that they'd never get to experience building a life together. But he's choosing not to think about that right now.

" _Mac, how's everything going in there?"_ Desi's voice comes through his comm—he remembers now that she'd been keeping the perimeter secure while he searched the building for Riley. " _Did you find her yet?"_

He nods even though no one else can see him, pulling back just enough to brush Riley's hair out of her face again and smile softly at her. "Yeah, I've got her. She seems okay, just a few cuts and maybe the start of some bruising, but we might want to get her to a hospital to be on the safe side. She said they hit her a few times in her abdomen, so there's a possibility she could have some internal damage."

" _Copy that. Matty, can you get us a hospital room on standby?"_

" _Already on it."_

Focusing on Riley, he circles his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "You ready to go home?"

She nods slowly, leaning against him again and letting out an exhausted breath, her eyes fluttering closed. "Please."

He simply smiles in response, dropping a lingering kiss to her head and preparing himself to move her. Part of him just wants to stay there with her in his arms, but the large part knows that she needs to be checked out by a doctor. Even if she looks relatively fine on the outside, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

Mac waits with bated breath as the doctor runs the ultrasound wand over the entirety of Riley's abdomen, checking for any internal injuries that might need further attention. He knows it might be a little excessive, to be having the doctor do something like this when Riley had seemed perfectly fine other than cuts and bruises littering her skin, but Riley didn't protest when he suggested it. She'd told him right before the doctor came in that she thought it was a good idea, too, that it never hurts to be on the safe side. That she'd rather find nothing now than be in excruciating pain later because they didn't bother checking while they had the chance to.

"Well, good news," the doctor says, letting out a breath and looking at them with a small smile. "You are perfectly okay, Miss Davis. No internal injuries, nothing to be concerned or alarmed about, just those cuts and bruises that will heal over time. So both you and the baby are going to be just fine."

Mac's entire body freezes and he catches sight out of the corner of his eye as Riley's body does the same. She looks up at him with wide eyes, and he just swallows, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Riley turns her attention to the doctor. "Did you just say that I'm…because that's...I'm not...we're not…" She swallows thickly. "Are you sure?"

The doctor nods, looking at the machine again. "Absolutely. I've been doing this long enough to recognize what a fetus looks like on one of these things." She looks at them with slightly furrowed brows. "You weren't aware?"

Mac shifts in his seat, shaking his head. "No. We uh, we weren't even trying."

"Oh. I just assumed because you asked for an ultrasound to be performed that you were worried about the baby." She lets out a breath. "Well, if you'd like to see, that's your baby right there." The woman adjusts the screen, turning it in their direction and pressing a few buttons. "Congratulations."

Mac just stares at the fuzzy, black and white image on the screen, his eyes drawn to the small blob that's sitting slightly off-center. It's a little hard to make out at first, but eventually, his brain catches up with his eyes and he's able to realize that it is, in fact, a baby. His baby. His and Riley's baby. Their child together.

"What—" he cuts himself off at the dryness in his throat, clearing it and sitting up a little straighter. "What do we do next?"

The doctor takes a deep breath as she shuts off the machine and pushes it aside. "Well, you'll want to make an appointment with your OB so you can have an official check-up and discuss all of your options. In the meantime, I'll leave you to get cleaned up, Miss Davis, and then you'll be discharged within the next few hours, so just push the button next to your bed if you need anything." She offers them a polite smile and then steps out of the room, rolling the ultrasound machine out with her and pulling the door closed.

Mac takes a deep breath and focuses on Riley, taking in the way she's staring off into the distance, her eyes still wide. "Riley? Riles."

She slowly turns her head toward him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Hey," he says quietly, squeezing her hand in his and reaching up with his other to brush some of her hair back, being careful of the small cuts on her cheeks. "Are those good tears or bad tears?"

She swallows thickly. "I don't know. I mean...we've talked about this before, but I don't think we ever actually decided if it's what we wanted."

"Well, do you? Want this?"

"Do you?"

He takes another deep breath and lets a smile pull at his lips. "Honestly? Yeah, I do. But if you don't want to go through with this, that's perfectly okay. I won't ask you to if it's not really what you want. I love you, Riley. And if it's only the two of us for the rest of our lives, then I'm more than okay with that."

Riley smiles softly at him. "I want this."

"You do?"

She nods. "Yeah. I wasn't sure when she first told us and showed us on the machine, but now I know." She uses her free hand to cup his face, rubbing her thumb against the skin of his cheek. "I love you too, Mac, and I want this. I want this with you."

He laughs, wiping away the tears he hadn't even realized were falling. "We're actually doing this?"

Riley smiles and nods, letting out her own watery laugh. "Yeah, I think we are."

Leaning forward in his seat, Mac pulls Riley into a deep, lingering kiss, his hand cupping the back of her neck to hold her close. He smiles against her lips, pouring every single ounce of love he has for her into the kiss.

He pulls back when he needs air, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you so much," he says quietly. "Now, why don't we get this gel off your stomach?"

She lets out a quick laugh. "That would be great."

"Alright." He presses a quick kiss to her forehead and then crosses over to the nearby counter to grab a couple of the wipes and hand them back to Riley as he takes his seat again. He waits for her to clean herself up and then grabs her hand in his, holding tightly. "I know this wasn't planned, but I am really happy about this."

"Me too."

Mac looks up from his fiancé when he hears footsteps approaching the room. He sits up a little and smiles at the team walking through the door. "Hey, guys."

"Hey. How are you feeling, Riley?" Bozer asks, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Riley breathes deeply. "Honestly? Pretty good considering how my face looks." She smiles up at Mac, giving his hand a small squeeze. "But I'm really happy right now."

"So are we," Matty speaks up. "We were all pretty worried about you there for a moment."

"Yeah," Bozer agrees with a small nod. "Now how long do you gotta stay in here?"

"I think the doctor said just a few more hours," Mac explains to the team.

Matty raises a brow. "You think?"

"Yeah," he says slowly, letting out a breathy laugh as he shifts in his seat. "I was a little...preoccupied when the doctor was talking."

"Preoccupied with what?" Desi asks.

He shakes his head. "Oh, uh, nothing, really. Just thinking about how happy I am that we were able to get to Riley before anything bad happened." He smiles down at his fiancé, thinking about how he's happy for more reasons than just the one the team knows about. They'll tell them eventually, once they've had time to settle into the news themselves and talk a little more about everything.

"Well, I think we can all share in that sentiment," Russ interjects with a small smile. "It is very good to see you doing well, Riley."

Riley smiles brightly. "Thanks. It is very, very good to still be alive."

* * *

"Shouldn't I be the one lying in your lap right now instead of you in mine?" Riley asks with a small smile, lazily running her hand through Mac's hair while he stares up at the ceiling, his head resting comfortably in her lap.

He tilts his head back just enough to look at her and smiles. "No, trust me, this is so much better."

She raises a brow. "Oh, yeah? And how's that?"

"Because," he says, letting out a breath as he shifts so he's lying on his side facing her, one arm curling around her waist, "if we were switched, it'd be much harder for me to do this." He moves closer and presses a kiss to her still-flat stomach, eliciting a quiet giggle from Riley.

"You're a dork, you know that?"

He looks up at her and grins. "But you love me anyway."

She lets out a playful sigh. "I mean, I did agree to marry you," she says, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers with a smile. She drops her hand to rest on her stomach. "And this is happening now too. Guess I'm stuck with you for a while."

He laughs, pushing himself up enough to capture her lips in his, smiling against her.

Riley lets out a barely audible whimper when he pulls away, a small frown tugging at her lips. "Why'd you stop?"

"Is there something wrong with me just wanting to cuddle my beautiful, pregnant fiancé?"

She can't help the smile at hearing his words. "No, I guess not. You _were_ pretty cute there a minute ago."

"Oh, you mean like this?" He shifts so he's lying down again, lifting the hem of her shirt this time to kiss her skin directly.

She runs a hand through his hair as he does so, watching as he murmurs quietly, no doubt talking to their baby already. Her hand stills as the thought finally starts to sink in. _Their baby_. They're going to be parents. Actual parents. To an actual human child. Someone who's going to be a combination of the both of them and will rely on them for just about everything right from the start.

"Riles."

She looks down at her fiancé. "Hmm?"

"You zoned out," he says, sitting up on the couch so he's right next to her. He drapes an arm around her shoulders, gently tugging her closer. "What were you thinking about?"

Riley lets out a breath as she leans into his side, shifting a little to get comfortable. "Just about us, and about the baby." She sucks in a sharp breath.

"What? What is it? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Please tell me it's not—"

She shakes her head and sits up quickly, effectively cutting him off. "No, babe, nothing's wrong." She offers him a small smile as she turns enough to face him, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze. "I promise nothing's wrong. I just don't think I've actually said 'the baby' yet. It's kind of...making it more real now, you know?"

He smiles back. "I completely get it." He grabs her legs and drapes them over his lap, tugging on them just a little to pull her closer, and then wraps one arm around her waist from behind. "Why do you think I was kissing your stomach earlier? I know you aren't showing yet, and that I won't be experiencing everything the way you will, but for me, that was helping it become a reality."

She takes a deep breath. "We're seriously doing this, huh? We're going to start a family."

"Technically, we already are a family," he tells her with a smile. "You and I are a team, Riley, always have been, always will be." He moves his hand from her legs to rest gently against her still-flat stomach. "We're just adding a new member to our team."

She wipes away the tears that had started forming while he spoke, letting out a small laugh. "Damn hormones. If it's going to be like this the entire time then I don't know what I'm going to do. It's really gonna suck where work is involved."

"Speaking of work," Mac says, his hand falling from her stomach to land on her thigh and rest there comfortably, "when do you want to tell everyone? Because pretty much every piece of writing about pregnancy says that it's best to wait until after the first trimester before telling people because the risk of a miscarriage is a lot lower."

Riley looks at her fiancé with a quirked brow. "You've already started reading up on all this?"

"It's common knowledge, Riles."

She remains silent, her eyebrow staying raised.

He sighs, dropping his head to rest against the back of the couch. "Fine. I started doing some reading earlier while you were in the shower. There. Are you happy now?"

She laughs quietly. "Very." She leans down just enough to kiss him, gently cupping his chin. She smiles softly at him when she pulls away. "I think it's sweet, honestly. You're gonna be a fantastic dad, Angus Macgyver."

He smiles back, his arm tightening just a little around her. "And you're gonna be a pretty amazing mom."

"Only time will tell." She breathes deeply as she sits up again. "But I think it's a good call to wait to tell everyone. Just in case, you know?"

He nods. "Absolutely. Also, it gives us plenty of time to adjust to all this. It's certainly going to take some getting used to." He smiles as he slides his hand up to rest on her stomach under her shirt. "I can't wait until you start showing."

She snorts. "I can. I'm gonna get so big. This whole process is gonna suck." She takes a deep breath. "But I've heard it'll be worth it once we get to hold our baby for the first time, so I just have to soldier through everything."

Mac smiles, letting out a breath and circling his other arm around her waist, linking his hands together. "Well, I'm right here for whatever you need. I know there isn't really much I can do at this point besides being here…"

"Hey." She turns slightly in his lap and cups his face in her hands, smiling softly. "Don't sell yourself short. You being here is perfect. And even though I'm the one who's actually growing the kid, you can still do a lot to help. Trust me, I already have a whole list of things you can do for me throughout this pregnancy."

He just smiles up at her. "I'll get you anything you want or need. Just say the word."

Without another word she leans down to kiss him slowly and then pulls away, sliding forward just enough so she can wrap her arms around his torso and rest her head against his chest. She hugs him tightly and lets out a content sigh, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. She smiles when Mac's lips find her hairline. "Well right now, the first thing I want is to just stay here like this for a while." She breathes in and out deeply, allowing her body to relax even more against her fiancé, relishing in the constant comfort that envelops her whenever she's near him. "Because this right here is pretty damn perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I have a bunch of fics planned out for this little universe, but if you guys have any ideas of things you might like to see, I'd love to hear. No promises that I'll use what you suggest, but I'll definitely consider them. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
